Lord Over Gensokyo
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Laharl finds himself in a brand new world and decides to conquer it. Unfortunately for him, its residents are heavily armed…  No, the choice of characters from the respective fandoms does NOT constitute a ship!
1. The New Kid In Town

Lord Over Gensokyo  
by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: Neither _Touhou Project_ nor _Disgaea_ are property of me.

Another Disclaimer: Sever insomnia here; may have typos.

Summary: Laharl finds himself in a brand new world and decides to conquer it. Unfortunately for him, its residents are heavily armed…

Chapter 1: The New Kid In Town

It was just a typical day in the Netherworld, except for the fact that something that was not bloody likely had happened. Laharl, the Overlord, had misplaced some of his vassals. Three of them, to be precise. "Where is that idiot Gordon and his crew!"

It had been three years since the attack on the Netherworld by Earth forces and the subsequent assault on Celestia by the Netherworld. Kurtis had been reborn at the last red moon, but Gordon, Jennifer, and Thursday remained in the Netherworld. Until today, that is. Today, they escaped through the Dimensional Gate. Typically, though, Gordon had a horrible sense of direction, and so their destination was…not quite the same world they'd left. "Uh, Jennifer," he asked, "Where are we?"

"Search me."

"SENSORS SHOW THAT WE ARE IN GENSOKYO."

"Jennifer, I think something must be wrong with Thursday's programming. I mean, G-Gensokyo? The mythical land where things supposedly go after people stop believing in their existence? How could such a place even exist? And how would _we_ end up here?"

"It's been three years. Perhaps the people truly have stopped believing that we'll ever return."

"That doesn't answer how such a place can exist."

"So, it's an uncharted world, huh," came the voice of Overlord Laharl, who'd followed them through the Dimension Gate. "Perfect for expanding my dominion!"

"Your…dominion?" asked one of the locals. "Pardon my saying so, but you don't look like you should have a 'dominion'."

"Fool! I am Overlord Laharl, ruler of the Netherworld, at least two alternate netherworlds, and kind of also Celestia!"

"Must not be any of the Netherworlds I've visited," she muttered. "Well, I suppose a leadership figure would make controlling these people a lot easier. Less work for me, then."

"Mm, I like this human," Etna said, "She's got nice priorities."

"So, as the keeper of the Hakurei Barrier, I give you permission to _attempt_ to take over Gensokyo," Reimu said, "though it remains to be seen if you've got what it takes…perhaps a quick spell card duel will suffice? It's just for practice, so we'll each only use our first spell cards."

"I don't know what you're babbling about, but you're on! Blazing Knuckle!" The overlord's first attack crashed into Reimu, unprepared for what was coming. It was the only time Laharl had the upper hand as Reimu began her non-spell bullet pattern; Laharl, lacking such a weapon, couldn't do much more than dodge and attempt to use a sword attack. Finally, he managed to dodge the danmaku, only to be facing Dream Sign |Evil Sealing Circle| right as he managed "Overlord Sign |Overlord's Wrath|" which wasn't so much a spell card as just a _really_ overwrought version of Overlord's Wrath brought on by a particularly wrathful Overlord. Which is to say, enough bullets to make the cut in a spell card battle, but not enough to be a spell card. Laharl was easily overwhelmed. "And I'm pretty sure that sad attempt at a spell card was actually your second, which technically would be against the rules we set out," Reimu said, "but we can let it slide since I won anyway."

Meanwhile, Etna twirled her gun and thought about the nature of the battle she just saw. _Gensokyo sure looks like a fun place…_ she thought_, and one that probably wouldn't have any problem with having a female leader…

* * *

_

A/N: Yeah, I might be changing this up a little to give Etna her own agenda—she's more in character that way—although the initial mission statement remains the same: to get Laharl blown up in danmaku battles in as many hilarious ways possible. This is among the many "backlogged ideas" I've had. Also…no pairings. Yet, anyway. Might start crossover shipping eventually, but most of my canon ships are going to be left out—this is almost certainly AU to my established Touhouverse. Ja ne!

P.S. Did you get the reference near the beginning of the chapter? Hint: I'm not British.


	2. It's Gonna Be a Long Ride

Lord Over Gensokyo  
by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: _Touhou Project_ property of ZUN; _Disgaea_ property of Nippon Ichi.

Chapter 2: It's Gonna Be a Long Ride

"So, this is the one you were telling me about, ze?" Marisa Kirisame asked. "He seems…oddly familiar."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Short, red eyes, blue hair, gigantic ego…it's like looking at a male version of Remilia."

"Ah, that's it. I was wondering why he seemed familiar even though I know I've never seen him before in my life."

"Yep. Here to try again?" Laharl started to answer in the affirmative, only to be blasted from behind by a Prinny.

"Not this time, Prince. You had your chance; now it's _my_ turn to try!"

"It's _KING_ now!" Laharl roared back at Etna.

"Hmm, now this looks like a worthy opponent, ze. Very well." Marisa and Etna took to battle. At the beginning, it seemed that Marisa had the obvious upper hand, as Etna was not a natural magician and was firing her danmaku from a modified gun, but although she didn't have the volume that Marisa had, she was still doing far better than Laharl had against Reimu. She was also supplementing her shots with…Prinnies. At first, only a few—these were essentially the "large bullets"—but then…

"Slave Sign |Prinny Raid|!" The effect was incredible. Prinnies rained down upon Marisa, who was hard-pressed to dodge them all, and quickly had to go to her own first spellcard, Magic Sign |Stardust Reverie|. Etna, however, managed to avoid the attack, and despite her lack of flight capabilities, which were seemingly as much a necessity as the ability to create danmaku to win battles in Gensokyo, Etna appeared to be winning. "Looks like maybe _I'm_ the one who should be considering this place for my dominion." Laharl grumbled, while Flonne, Jennifer, and Gordon cheered for Etna.

"Let's see if you're still so cocky after this, ze. Love Sign |Master Spark|!" The huge laser shot out, and Etna was unable to dodge.

"Cute. I've got a 'Love Sign', too, you know. Maybe we should trade info after the battle. Love Sign |Sexy Beam|!" Again, Etna's usual special had been modified for use as a spell card, creating multiple heart-shaped arrays of laser fire rather than the usual one.

Marisa found it easy enough to dodge, but was impressed nonetheless. "Not bad. Are you sure you're not a native?"

"Just a quick learner," Etna replied.

"How is she doing this?" Laharl asked.

"Well, I modified her gun to allow it to fire the same type of bullets that they were using in these battles," Jennifer said, "but as for her ability to create 'spell cards', that's all on her. Unless…Flonne, you're probably the best one at magic here. Did you help her?"

"Well, maybe a little…the spell card battles looked like so much fun, I couldn't help but want to try them out! So Etna and I had some battles…I won the first few, but she's been unbeatable lately."

"…So you could help _me_ become stronger, too?" Laharl asked.

"Yeah…"

Laharl grinned. "Just what I wanted to hear."

Back on the battlefield, Etna and Marisa were evenly matched. Both released their third spellcards. "Love Sign |Non-Directional Laser|!" "Demon Sign |Chaos Impact|!" The two clashed, and for a moment it looked like Marisa had regained the advantage…and then Etna revealed that despite only having three "specials" to call her own, she had prepared a fourth spell card. "Ballistic Sign |Totenkreuz|!" The flaming cross knocked Marisa out of the sky, and Etna had won.

"Wow. That was a nice fight."

"Yeah, you too. I'm not used to fights where only non-lethal attacks are used, but this was…kind of fun."

"So then you've been hardened by years of life-or-death combat? No wonder I couldn't beat you, ze."

"I still haven't gotten to battle anyone yet," Laharl complained.

"So it's a battle you want? Okay…Pandemonium!" Suika's attack leveled Laharl.

Flonne quickly cast a spell to heal him. "Maybe you should hold off for awhile on the spell card battles, Laharl," she suggested.

"I think…you're right," he agreed, though he obviously wasn't happy about it. They retreated. "Etna, get over here!"

"I'll be back later," she replied, "don't worry about me!"

"I'm not _worried_ about you; I just don't trust you to come back on your own!"

"We'll make sure she goes back when she's done," Reimu said, and Flonne finished dragging Laharl through the portal.

"I swear, I've never seen anyone meet me with such a friendly demeanor. It…annoys me to no end," Laharl said.

"Now, now, I think it's a good thing that they're not resisting," Flonne answered. "At least, not directly…"

"…Whatever."

* * *

CCX: Yeah, I noticed the similarities between Laharl and Remilia awhile back; was considering them as a crossover ship here, but not sure if I'm gonna do it. As for the reference last chapter, it was to a support conversation in _Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade_, specifically Matthew/Serra B. Ja ne!


	3. Ready or Not

Lord Over Gensokyo  
by Cyberchao X

CCX: Well, that was predictable…I have no idea how long this fic will be, but it's probably going to be shorter than I initially imagined, because this was never really a serious project in the first place.

Disclaimer: _Touhou Project_ property of ZUN; _Disgaea_ property of Nippon Ichi.

Chapter 3: Ready or Not

"Grr…I'm getting sick and tired of Etna spending so much time over in Gensokyo!" Laharl opined. "I swear, when I get this spell card thing straightened out…"

"You want to give it another shot now?" Flonne asked.

"…What?"

"You've been showing a lot of improvement. I think perhaps it's time we headed back over there and gave taking over another shot."

"Well, you've certainly stopped being in denial about your fall," Laharl said. "I like your optimism. Let's do it!"

"…_But I thought he said he _hated_ my optimism…"_

Their arrival point this time, however, was not the Hakurei Shrine. "Did we…mess up?" Flonne asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure we're in Gensokyo. This must be another part. Hey, would you look at the size of that mansion! Brings back memories of when we raided Hoggsmeier's place. Heh heh…rich people like that are easy pickings, because they're too complacent."

"But Laharl, as the Overlord, _you're_ a rich person."

"Details! This will be my first step towards conquering this world."

"Yeah, that's not happening." A redheaded youkai approached Laharl in a fighting stance. "So you're outworlders, huh? Good; that means we can fight like real men."

Laharl stared at her for a moment, then quickly looked away. "How can you talk about 'real men' looking like _that?_" he bellowed at the busty gatekeeper.

"You go on ahead and take this place down," Flonne told him. "I'll take care of this. Time to see how my own spell cards are coming along."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Laharl replied, nodding as he headed into the mansion.

"What? No, I don't want a spell card battle!" By this point Flonne had started her non-spell card attack (which were nevertheless spells, of the first-tier elemental variety.) Meiling had no choice. "Damnit…"

Inside, Laharl found that there were indeed many valuables. _"Damn, I wish I'd brought some prinnies along to help carry all of this stuff off… But where is everyone? Could they really all be away? Or are there fewer people living here than I thought…"_ Laharl failed to notice that there was less light as he progressed deeper into the mansion.

"Hmm hmm hmm…you're either very brave or very _stupid_ to wander this deep into my home, little boy."

"'Little boy?' _I'm the freakin' Overlord!_" Laharl yelled back, trying to find the source of the voice.

"'Overlord', huh? We'll just see about that…" Laharl still couldn't find the source of the voice. "Up here, you moron."

"Grr…" He looked up, expecting to teach this person a lesson (and hoping that she wasn't too busty, as the voice sounded distinctly female), but was too stunned to speak. "!"

"Yeah, that's right, scared speechless. I have that type of effect on children."

"'_Scared?_' Of _you_? You've got a lot of nerve to call _me_ a kid, you little brat! Hah, I figured the owner of this mansion wouldn't be _too_ tough to handle, but this is ridiculous!"

"Talk tough while you still can. I've been handling much tougher than you since long before you were born."

"Doubtful. Even _if _you're a demon, you can't be even 1000 years old."

This time it was Remilia who was speechless, as she was barely even _half_ that. _"So, he's a demon, and one that ages very slowly at that. I can't underestimate him."_ "Yeah, that's what I thought," Laharl said.

"So, then, it's a duel you want?"

"Sounds good to me."

Back outside, the duel between Flonne and Meiling was looking decidedly lopsided. Due to the fact that spell card duels in this story can't work _exactly_ like they do in the games, both sides would be subjected to their spell cards timing out and therefore Meiling's superior number of spell cards gave her the advantage entering the battle. This made it all the more glaring when she had already been knocked out of her third spell card, "Colorful Sign |Colorful Rain|", by the time she timed out Flonne's _first_ card, "Angel Sign |Holy Arrows|". Flonne stepped it up to Mega Fire/Wind/Ice for her second non-spell pattern, forcing Meiling into her final card, "Colorful Sign |Extreme Color Typhoon|". The battle ended before Flonne had to start another spell card. "Aw, that was actually kind of disappointing," she sighed. "I guess I'll go see how Laharl's doing." She left Meiling to grumble something about how she should've stepped it up to Hard Mode instead of using the Normal spell cards.

Inside, Remilia would not be mourning such a decision, as she was using her top spell cards from the beginning. As her "Divine Punishment |Young Demon Lord|" was running its course, however, she realized that this was not as formidable an opponent as she'd thought. For one thing, he couldn't even fly, and he wasn't very good at making danmaku bullets either. His first spell card was practically a melee attack, albeit one with nice fiery effects. While his ability to dodge was pretty good, his ability to inflict damage…to be honest, it sucked. _"Gotta admire his tenacity, though…"_

It just so happened that at around this time, Etna finally convinced her hostesses to take her to meet this demon that was like a female version of Laharl that they had mentioned. Reimu was moderately surprised to find that Meiling was beaten down rather than merely asleep, and they soon confirmed that it was Laharl and Flonne who had come to invade. _"I think Laharl's finally starting to get to Flonne…_" Etna thought upon hearing what Flonne had done.

Remilia was pleased to see that after his first spell card, Laharl stepped up his game, and was actually taken mildly off-guard by the effectiveness of his second card, "Overlord Sign |Overlord's Wrath|". _"Was that initial performance just a way to lull me into a false sense of security?" _She quickly started her own second spell card, "Hell Sign |Mountain of a Thousand Needles|".

"Hey, Flonne!"Etna called out.

Flonne shushed her. "They're battling!" she hissed. "I don't want to interrupt them!"

"By 'battling', do you mean that Remi's beating the crap out of him?" Marisa asked.

"N-no, they look to be about evenly matched…I think she's probably a little stronger, but Laharl might actually be able to win this one."

"How many spell cards does he even _have_ now?" Reimu asked.

"Um, I don't know, maybe 5 or 6? Only four that are really good, though; the others don't do much in the way of danmaku, not that it makes them any less dangerous."

"Huh, really? Well, that's pretty impressive…but I still doubt he could stand up to Remilia if she's really giving it everything she's got."

"Which would explain why they're evenly matched, ze," Marisa said. "She's toying with him."

"You think?"

"Every time he shows a bit of competence, she kicks it up a notch, but yeah, she's definitely playing to his level."

"…But _why_?"

"I have no idea."

"Sword Sign |Winged Slayer|!"

Remilia easily parried the slashes and avoided the trails of danmaku they left. "I think that went about as well as we could expect," Flonne said. "Now for the reason I wasn't sure if it was six cards or only five."

Seemingly before Winged Slayer had even ended, Laharl had already continued, "Sword Sign |Nightsever|!" Remilia had to transform into a bat to avoid the rapid slashes, at which point she started to wonder if maybe Laharl _could_ fly after all. With the area in which she could maneuver seemingly decreasing with every cut, she had no choice but to time it out. "God Art |Vampire Illusion|!" she cried out once she was able to resume her humanoid form.

Laharl had clearly been taking more damage than Remilia, but nevertheless, he was up for more. He managed to fling wind slashes at Remilia even while she was in her spell card, but soon had to go to his penultimate spell card. "Overlord Sign |Meteor Impact|!" Remilia's spell card was quickly overwhelmed, and by the time the attack had ended, she was already in _her_ penultimate spell card, "Scarlet Sign |Scarlet Meister|", all the while wondering how it was that he'd managed that last spell card. _"Bringing down the moon…or whatever that was…that's a vampire's skill, and a powerful one at that. But he doesn't appear to be a vampire like me…"_

Laharl continued to use his sword to create his non-spell danmaku, every slash creating a blast of razor-sharp wind. This turned out to be a lesser version of his final spell card, which he started right as Remilia's Scarlet Meister was ending. "Sword Sign |Dimension Slash|!" Remilia found herself unable to dodge and getting cut up something fierce, and for the first time, she was wondering if maybe she really was going to lose. Not that it mattered, because she wasn't putting as much energy into her danmaku as usual, but still… "Scarlet Gensokyo!"

That did it. Laharl quickly fell before the might of the final spell card. "Ha…ha…" he panted, exhausted. "Guess you're better than you look."

"You too," she replied.

"Yeah, except you could have easily beaten him senseless," Reimu cut in. "Why'd you hold back? Not that I really want to see Laharl beaten to a pulp, but that's not the type of behavior I've come to expect from you."

"He…intrigued me, that's all. I wanted to see everything he had to offer, so I held off on blowing him up."

"That makes no sense and you know it. Yeah, okay, I guess you probably _do_ have enough power that you could've knocked him out before he even had a chance to unveil his higher spell cards, but you certainly didn't have to extend _yourself_ to your final spell card."

"What are you talking about?" Laharl asked angrily. "Did you really hold back? If so, then…I want a rematch."

"Can't let you do that," said another voice, a much more mature one. Before Laharl even knew what had happened, he found himself impaled with hundreds of knives.

"Geez, Sakuya, it certainly took you long enough to get back," Remilia said.

"I'm sorry, my lady. Would it help if I disposed of this pest for you?"

"No, no, he's already suffered enough. You, with the wings and the stupid look on your face. You came here with him, right? Take him back to wherever you two came from." Flonne didn't take kindly to the way Remilia spoke to her, but did what the vampire asked, because Laharl needed the healing.

"That…was…not what I expected," Etna said.

"Me neither," Reimu agreed.

* * *

CCX: I _did_ tell you that I'd been considering that as a potential crossover ship, right? Of course, this leaves me with my first real love triangle since I was writing _Dream_, because I still couldn't prevent my natural tendency to ship Laharl with Flonne from leaking in. They're just such a cute couple! …So, this is definitely a world away from the rest of my stories in Gensokyo (except possibly "Secrets Within", which is contradictory to the ships in the larger group but as best as I can tell would be compatible with the ships in this story.) Ja ne!


End file.
